Naruto: Tale of a Shinobi
by Draczo
Summary: Large AU. Naruto was never respected nor acknowledged even when he was acknowledged it was from people who look at him with disdain and scorn. Well no more he’ll gain the respect of others he believed with his heart or he will die trying. Complete Rewrite of Naruto Series.


**Book 1: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Get outta my shop you demon child." The sound of a large thump was heard as a young child no older than five was kicked out of a shop by a large anger filled man. The man was giving the young boy a hate-filled glare which didn't go unnoticed by the boy who retaliated by sticking his tongue out at the man and laughing at him. Which pissed the man of much more.

"Ha, that was fun fat-so, but this isn't over I'll back with an ever bigger prank to pull, dattebayo." The young child laughed and mocked the man which served to piss off the man even more, enticing a growl from the man who then snarled at the child who smiled in return.

Eventually, a crowd followed suit with the rising commotion between the boy and the man. The group people who wondered what was going on scowled once they saw the young boy or demon child in their eyes. This to them was the root of all evil in their misguided eyes, and what followed suit was curses and objects thrown at the young boy. The boy having no choice ran down an alleyway seeing as his own escape root from these mad people as he sometimes referred to them as.

The boy cut through the alleyway onto a less populated road trip and started to run towards his home located in the Red Lights District which was an area filled with prostitutes, drugs, gangs, and overall an unsuited place for kids his age. He made his way through the streets after a couple minutes cutting through a couple alleyways. Bobbing and weaving passed streams of civilian people on the road bumping into a few who in turn lasered glares at the boy, but the boy didn't care he just smiled at the misguided people.

Once, Naruto was at his residence which was just an old apartment he entered his home. He let out a sigh as he remembered the saying "No place like home" he remembered the old saying on a poster for a home for sale sign. He looked at his surroundings it was a small wooden table with four small wooden chairs, a mini fridge, cupboards, a window next to his futon which lies opposite of everything else yeah this was home well in his eyes.

Really with nothing to do here the boy decided then his next course of action should go to his adoptive grandfather's work place. He thought it over and then once he left him small apartment he started a trek over towards the work place.

Naruto arrived at the entrance of a large red tower which spotted the kanji of fire at the front he walked through the door noticing the secretary desk which lied at the entrance of the building.

The secretary noticing the boy spoke "Oh hello Naruto-Kun are you here the see the Hokage?" the secretary asked the the finally named Naruto who then nodded signifying yes.

Secretary then pressed a button which notified the Hokage that someone was on their way up to his office. After exchanging goodbyes with the secretary Naruto made his way up to the office.

The young boy ran burst through the door followed by tackling an old man in a hug. This would of probably given this man an heart attack if it weren't for how much he knew Naruto.

"Oof, hehe hey Naruto-Kun it's good to see in an lively mood." The old man who chuckled at the young boy who was attached on him a like a leech

"Hey Jiji I was just wonderin' what you were doing." the goofy smile plastered on his face as he looked up at the old man who melted at the boy's smile

"Same old, same old Naruto-Kun just some paperwork that's all." The old man smiled

Naruto groaned at response "You're always doing paperwork nothing else what even is your job anyway?" the blond-boy asked the man

"Well I'm the Hokage Naruto-Kun." the old man told the young boy

"What is that Jiji?" Naruto questioned the man's job who smiled at the question

"Well my job is to protect everyone in the village and run it my job is very important in maintaing the peace and balance in the village as well I am the commander of the shinobi." the Hokage explained to Naruto who seemed more confused than satisfied with the answer

"Wait Jiji what's a shinobi and how do you become the Hokage?" Naruto wanted answers to these questions he had which the old man could deliver

"To answer your first question Naruto-Kun a shinobi is a person who would lay down their own live for their village and protect and everyone in it. You're next questions answer is to become Hokage well usually the Hokage is the strongest in the village and us greatly respects by everyone in the village." The old man finished his answers for the star struck blond

The youngster jumped off the old man's lap and with his most foxy smile ever he proclaimed "Well then Jiji I'll take that hat from you and become the next Hokage, dattebayo."

"Well Naruto if you want to become Hokage you need to become a ninja, and your in luck because you're old enough to join the academy next year and become a shinobi just then your path to Hokage starts, so Naruto do you want to join the academy?" The old Hokage asked the boy

"Yeah believe it I'll become the strongest shinobi of them all, dattebayo!" Naruto proudly declared with a huge foxy grin

'Naruto I believe you'll become even more one day then the Hokage, but only only time will test thought.' The old Hokage though inwardly and outwardly proudly smiling at the eternally smiling Naruto

 **Review and Favorite**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
